Archivo:SUPER JUNIOR-D
Descripción SUPER JUNIOR-D&E's The 2nd Mini Album "Bout You" has been released! Listen on iTunes & Apple Music, Spotify, and Google Play Music http://smarturl.it/boutyou | Lyrics in English | Eunhyuk You are the best scene in every moment Without any light you shine on your own You moves me It’s perfect bridge of your nose and your neck line play games with me Your little touch blows and blows like a wind and brings a huge storm Donghae More than a mere fluttering Stronger than that wine I love that feeling (love that feeling) Eunhyuk It doesn’t matter how much time we’ve been spent together This tension so thrilling Gosh it’s the time for my priorities to change ALL Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Go Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum ALL Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Go Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Donghae The more I drink, the more I desire you I can’t bear it anymore ALL Go Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum ALL Go Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Donghae I really like it Our destiny that devours me Scream out with ecstasy as soon as I recognize you Look at me now I became too hot to hide my emotion It’s so good It even makes me stop any thinking Fatal Moment, Oh yeah Eunhyuk Beautiful night let’s be honest with each other I am curious about you (So curious, I’m) Donghae Gaze of those people that doesn’t matter Motion with tension In that moment when your fingertip pulled me ALL Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Go Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum (Oh) ALL Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Go Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum (Oh) Eunhyuk The more I drink, the more I desire you I can’t bear it anymore ALL Go Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum (Rum Dee Dee) ALL Go Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum (Rum Dee Dee) Eunhyuk (She a freak) (One more shot babe, Hoo!) Temperature is so high as if it would melt everything Clear evidence that I’m so into you What to think more Just toast with your glass Right now Feeling so good Pour more drinks and fill my glass Yet Yet not enough? Yes Yes Yes Your sign that leads me (One more shot, One more time) Heat that I can’t bear no more Please fill this night this glass with you ALL Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Go Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum (Oh) ALL Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Go Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum (Oh) Donghae The more I drink, I get thirstier I can’t resist myself ALL Go Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum ALL Go Rum Dee Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum Rum Dee Rum Dee Rum Dee Dee Rum Rum SUPER JUNIOR-D&E Official http://superjunior-dne.smtown.com http://www.youtube.com/superjunior http://www.facebook.com/superjunior http://www.instagram.com/superjunior https://twitter.com/SJofficial https://www.weibo.com/superjunior #SUPERJUNIORDnE #슈퍼주니어DnE #RUMDEEDEE SUPER JUNIOR-D&E 슈퍼주니어-D&E 'RUM DEE DEE' Lyric Video ℗ SM Entertainment Categoría:Vídeos